The Girl On Fire
by MissIrieEyes
Summary: Ello. This is my very first FanFiction, it's something I decided to do for fun. This story is based on the Anime show D. Gray-Man I own no rights of D. Gray-Man just had an idea one day, if they ever made a video game. Wouldn't it be awesome to make your own personlized character. Any anti-akuma weapon your brain can imagine. So I started writing. Hope you enjoy!
1. Intro: The Musician

**Intro: The Musician**

"What an army of Akuma you've acquired!" Road Camelot exclaimed to The Earl. "We'll beat those nasty Exorcist for sure!" What a horrible child, The Earl himself was grateful Road was on his side. "Yes, yes we will my malicious Road, child. 3" Spinning around, as children do. Road snatches Lero, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's PLAY Lero!" "Lero, let go, Lero!"

The Millennium Earl watched her for amusement, but he not only secured his victory against the Exorcist. The Earl had devised a secret experiment, unbeknownst his Noah children. All accept one. Nea The Fourteenth. Who had proven more trouble than The Earl had predicted.

Nea the Fourteenth, in the Noah Clan, is one of three who can control the Ark. So Nea knows this room, is one shouldn't even technically exist. But nevertheless he did, and what he has found, would make a lesser man loose his lunch, and then some. Whether it was fate or mistake, he can't unseen what has just been seared into his eyes.

Nea stood in what he believes this is what The Earls secret laboratory for that experiment he had accidentally muttered about when The Earl had thought he was all alone. Nea teased The Earl. But he had no idea The Earl was capable of this. At most Nea expected something more Akuma, but... a human? As Nea studied the tank sized like test tube. The Earl had labeled it, that's when Nea almost lost then some, the label had read... Eve. 'Eve?' It was then that Nea knew what he had to do.

Days, weeks, months, three years have come and gone. Nea continually making his secret visits. And The Earl never suspecting Nea of stumbling upon his secret. It was now that Nea could begin his plan. For over time, he was preparing, gathering information on this "Eve" and the purpose The Earl had for it. This was something Nea knew would come to regret him, if he didn't go thru with this. Why make the world suffer under the reign of The Earl? Nea knew if The Earl were to already have his cake and eat it, what else was The Earl devising? Why did he need this human child? Nea was still taking a huge risk by not destroying The Earl's concoction.

By saving this child, Nea the Fourteenth, would now and forever haunt The Millennium Earl's dreams, as the Musician.


	2. Chapter 1: The White Haired Boy

Chapter 1: The White Haired Boy

In a small town in Europe. "Keep walking my pathetic excuse for an apprentice!" "Master please slow down!" "Stupid pupil. Fine rest up here, I'll be heading into town... 'evil smirk." Ugh, the young companion hated that look the Master gave him when he was about to spend money they clearly never had enough of, since the boy was always working off the Masters debts.

To the side of the road, sits a girl who is watching the two travelers make way toward the town she had arrived to a week before. What a strange-looking boy. White hair, star tattoo on his face. And the man with him, wearing a costume of some sort. Intrigued, she approaches the white-haired boy, as his elder strutted off towards town.

"Hi! I'm Ryiann" startled by her greeting, the boy feel back on his butt. "Oh, Hi. My name is Allen Walker." "You're too young to have white hair like you do. Heh. How old are you anyways?" "I'm 10," he said standing up. "Well I'm 13, but I'll hang around you to make sure you have fun while you stay here." For Allen, this was very rare for someone to even want to be around him. Most people try their best to avoid him. Allen was glad his Master wasn't here though. Master would only try to steal his new friend because she was beautiful. And Master must have everything he deems beautiful. So for as long as Allen was staying in this town, he would keep Master from Ryiann.

A couple of weeks have passed an Allen knew that Master would want to leave soon, but Allen successfully kept Ryiann out of Master's sights. "What are you grinning stupidly about?" Master demanded an answer... "O-oh- n-nothing..." Allen trembled. Not if for worse timing, "ALL-EN!" "OHHHHH ALLLLL-EN!" "AL-LEN!" Master glares at Allen, "Who is that calling for you?" Allen scared of what Master will do to him, but he must keep him from seeing her, "N-n-no one, is calling my name." "ALLEN WALKER!" Oh why did she have to be looking for him now when the Master was sober? "Hmmm... not you huh?" Allen tries to pull his Master back from going outside but it's useless. So Allen runs past his Master and runs to Ryiann, but before he could say anything or run her to safety, "My.. My.."

'I've been searching all day for this kid. Where could he be? We're supposed to go fishing today. Great did this kid stand me up? Ugh.' Ryiann frustrated, starts to also feel panicked for she had grown a concern for the Allen. As if he were a younger brother. She was worried, thinking of worst case scenarios in her mind. Ever since they had first met, she felt connected to Allen. Like she already knew him. It was something she wouldn't know how to explain, even if she had the words to.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Man

**Chapter 2: Old Man**

Startled by a deep voice, "My... My..." Ryiann swirled around to see Allen Walker, and the older gentlemen who she had seen Allen with before. She looked back towards Allen. "Who is your new friend-" The young beauty throws her arms around his young apprentice, walking right past him, not giving him a second look. 'What did she not see me? How can anyone woman look past the great General Marian Cross? She must be blind.'

Getting very frustrated, Cross clears his throat, "MmHhmmmm..." "Allen I've been searching for you everywh-" Cross grabs Allen by his collar and thrusts poor Allen up and over his shoulder flying off into the distance, hitting face first into a tree.

"Stupid pupil! Beautiful women such as her shall only speak with me!" Cross yells as Allen flies thru the air. "Uh, HEY! OLD MAN! I shall be the one who says to whom I will talk with. And how dare you treat your grandson in such manner!" 'Old man, OLD MAN! Who is this feisty young lady?' General Cross had to laugh it up, for no woman had ever resisted his good looks. But wait- 'Grandson?' Who was she talking about? "Hahahaha, an old man I am not. As for Allen, we are in no way related, I am perfection and he is nothing but a filthy boy." SMACK!

Peeling what he thought was going to be left of his face from the tree bark. Getting to his feet Allen turns to rush back to Ryiann. As Allen approaches the two figures. That's when Allen sees it. Ryiann just slapped the Master! Allen runs to his friend to shield her from the wrath, he knows his Master is about to unleash. But not right before Allen can reach them. Allen's left eye changes as it senses the half-dozen Akuma surrounding Ryiann and Master Cross.

They just appeared out of thin air? Or was Allen still replaying that slap over and over in his mind, he simply missed the Akuma showing up? "OH AN EXORCIST GENERAL!" said the only Level 2 Akuma. "AND A TASTY HUMAN TREAT! AHAHAHAHA!" 'Ryiann, Master!' What was Allen to do? He wasn't ready for an ambush. He was still in training to become an Exorcist. How could he help Ryiann?

"WHAT is THAT!" Ryiann said in complete fear. 'Not just the creep who said he wants to eat me, there are more hideous creatures surrounding us!' In complete terror, Ryiann hadn't noticed that she had gone toward the old man and wrapped herself around his waist like a scared child would. Looking up to this strange man for some answers. All he did was smile down at her.

"You want her for a snack? Take HER!" At that moment that's when General Cross took Ryiann by her collar and tossed her to the Level 2 Akuma. "You ASSHOLE!" Ryiann screaming at the top of her lungs as she was hurtling to the monster. Allen still a small distance away stares in shock, 'Did Master just really throw her to the Akuma?'

But just as General Cross had thrown that pesky girl to the Level 2 Akuma, he had easily disposed of all the Level 1 Akuma. As soon as the remaining Akuma caught Ryiann, baring his fangs pulling her in to stuff her in its mouth. Master Cross took it out, leaving Ryiann to fall back down. Allen had just made it in time to catch her before she hit the ground. This would have greatly injured her. This made Allen's blood boil, because he knew Master had no intentions of saving Ryiann.

The second Ryiann's feet touched ground, she was after Cross, "You piece of SHIT!" This time she throws her fist at his face, but Cross catches her punch and pulls her up face to face. "Heh, better than Old Man," he drops her to her knees, "and you're welcome." Despite his methods, he had saved her. Just not in a way Allen would ever duplicate.

"Come my lame apprentice. We must take our leave now." Allen was torn, he didn't want to leave Ryiann behind. But Allen knew there would be no way Master Cross would be able to travel with Ryiann and keep his hands off her. Even though Allen could plainly see, this was the first women to ever reject Master Cross. It had to bruise his ego. "I have to go, I'm sorry about Master. I'll never forget you Ryiann. Please stay safe."

"Goodbye Allen Walker." Ryiann watched the two leave, but before they were too far she yelled out, "HEY! THANKS OLD MAN!" As they disappeared off into the distance, Ryiann wasn't sure what she had experienced, but something about it seemed all to familiar to her. As if it were something she had just forgotten.


	4. Chapter 3: The God Clown

Chapter 3: The God Clown

A girl plays with her dog, "Hehehehe come on Allen go fetch!". A large clown watches over her. 'It's been six years since I lost Nea.' The clowns head droops down, the girl comes places her head on his knees with a big grin. She then says softly, "Please don't be sad God Clown, play with Allen, that always makes me happy." 'Ignorant Child! You of course have no reasons to be sad about!' As he yelled on the inside, he stood up to only let the child crash to the ground. The young girl looked up at her care taker, 'God Clown is all I have, I know he could be distant.' But he was becoming more estranged with her. 'What could I have done to make him so unhappy?'

"God Clown? Will you ever give me a name?" All the years they had traveled together, never had the God Clown given her a name. The girl thought since it had been close to her birthday and she'd be turning 10, the God Clown would call her by a name. The large clown turn and looked at the wide-eyed child, whose eyes were glinting in the sunlight. "How do you like, Eve?" he awaited her reaction and answer. "Eve? You couldn't think of anything more cleaver?" said the scrunched up face, tongue sticking out girl. It was then that reassured the girl that God Clown did care for her. As he swooped her up in his arms and lifted her up on to his shoulders to head back to the circus.

"Alllllen?' "Allen?" 'Where did that dog go?' After the large clown had gotten the child to sleep, he went out searching for their dog, who appeared to be missing. Searching around for about a half an hour. The clown heads back to the child, who he had left in the dark. When he sees Cosimo another clown, lurk into the shadows behind some tents. In the middle of the tents, that's where the large clown discovered his dog Allen beaten to death. The large clown picks up the dog takes him to an open area, and places him gently down. And begins to dig a small grave for the poor creature. As the clown is burying his dear old friend, a boy known as Red approaches him. "Why aren't you crying mister?"

The young auburn haired boy asked. "My tears have dried up a long time ago." "I liked your dog, he licked my hand once, he was nice!" The boy had said too loudly, he scared himself for his loudness. The boy begun to cry, 'He must have thought Allen to be his friend.' The large clown patted the teary eye lad on the back and just smiled at him. "Mister clown? Could I have his name?" A second child to ask him for a name in the same day, only the clown had forgotten who the first child was. "You want to be called Allen?" "Yes please mister clown! Yes!" "You may call me Mana." "And I'll be Allen!" The clown's hand is grabbed by the young boys as the boy leads Mana away. 'Keep walking Mana' Mana could hear Nea telling him. 'I'll never stop walking, brother.'

As if he were forgetting something, Mana searches around in the tent which he had waken in with that auburn hair boy he met not only a week ago. 'Why do I feel I need to be protecting something, is it the boy or something else.' Mana could not fathom what he had forgotten. 'Nea would have my head if he were to know I'd lost what I was supposed to protect for him!' As Mana paced, he looked at the boy, and scratched his head. 'Is this the child? The one I need to protect?' It was like Mana was in complete darkness, unable to see his own hand in front of his face. He could reach out to it, but not grasp what he couldn't see.

'It's been... what three years? Since Nea died?' Somehow for the first time since his brother's death, he couldn't remember how long it had been. 'This boy says he's 7.' Not dwelling on it too much, he had the feeling that this was the right child in which he was supposed to care and look after for. 'Nea I do this for you.' The large clown and boy begin their new journey.

3 years later. "ALLEN YOU'VE TURNED ME INTO AN AKUMA!" In a furious rage, the Akuma which Allen had turned his adoptive father into, slashed Allen's left eye, to leave a curse upon him to detect Akuma souls. It was then that Allen's Innocence activated and destroyed his father, Mana.


	5. Chapter 4: Bodrum

**Chapter 4: Bodrum**

Being abandon, and traveling for so long, a young lonesome traveler begins to forget how to separate days, weeks, months even years. Everything seems to blur into one. A girl only 12 without a name finally reaches a seaside town. She started traveling on her own at the age of 9. When her guardian vanished. In desperation, the girl travelled in search of her godfather. She had no one else in the world, and mostly, besides her own predicament, she worried about her godfather. So she set out to find him. 'God Clown where are you?'

Practically dying from dehydration, and not had eaten in days. Reduced to crawling into the quaint little seaside town. Before she could move no longer, a young group of boys were coming her way. A boy with designs on his face approached her first, "Are you okay you don't look so good?" Struggling to say anything all the girl could do was raise a hand in attempt to signal the boy was point out to the ocean, she collected whatever strength she had and struggled to say, "wa-te-r." And the girl lost consciousness.

The boy who had spoken to her, was immediately concerned. He yelled to his friends, "Go get my father, tell him to bring food and water!" For the boy could tell the unconscious girl hadn't eaten in a long time for she looked frail. A few minutes pass by and the young boys friends return with only water, for they said his father wouldn't give out good food for free. The boy could only roll his eyes at what they had relayed. But he knew she would need water before food. So he sat down next to her, and pulled her head to his lap. And tried ever so gently to wake her.

It had taken a couple of minutes, but the boy was able to coax her out of sleep by splashing a few drops of water on her face, "Come on, wake up, I have water for you to drink." He said desperately, the boy wouldn't let her succumb to death so easily. For he thought, 'You made it this far, and I'm here to help you now, so you have to pull through. Please wake up!' with his eyes closed. Then suddenly he felt her hand touching his face, she had already drank some water, but came up for air to say to the boy, "Thank you so much, how can I repay you, for your trouble?" 'Trouble? She believes she's caused me misfortune?' He couldn't believe that she would think herself as a nuisance. "You're welcome. I'm just glad I found you, others aren't so generous, you say with experience?"

The girl could only smile, than drink the rest of the water, for she had felt she put her foot in her mouth. 'Why did I say that, of course everyone isn't the same.' "Do you need a place to stay?" The question had startled the girl. No one had ever offered her a place to sleep, not once among her travels. It was either a dark alley, out in the open, or she usually had to do odd jobs to earn money for a place to sleep. No one had ever been so generous to her like this before. And all the people she had met were all adults, and she had always thought adults helped children. But that had never been the case for her, they had all treated her like she was a disease, like she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as them.

"Hello, anybody in their?" the boy flicked her forehead. Snapping her out of thought the girl, grasp her noggin, and replied "YES! (with a fierceness that knocked the boy back, then very quietly) Please." As she said with a bow. The boy just sat and stared at the girl for a moment, 'I wonder where she is from?' The boy's friends finally came over to introduce themselves to the girl. Rushing to be the first one to get her attention. Practically falling over each other, the boy stood up and grab the young girls hand and led her into town.

After going toward the middle of town, the boy led her to a building. He motioned to her to wait outside. As he entered, she heard the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. There was a bell attached above the door of the building. As she waited she examined the bell. Then she could hear a ruckus coming from inside. She took a few steps back, and at perfect timing too. Because then the boy was running out the house with a sack full of bread. He grab the girl's hand again and they were on the run. They made it to the top of the hill that looked over the town.

"Did you really just steal all that?" the girl said, as her eyes scanned their spoils. "Heh! If you want to think that!" the boy said with a wink. The two share a good laugh and begin to devour their stolen goods. After eating as much as they could they pack the rest up, and lay down on the grass next to each other, and begin to watch the clouds. The boy was teaching her how to see different shapes the clouds can make to look like something familiar. As the winds become to sweep in from the east, it starts to become gloomy and rain clouds forming. The girl was watching a cloud move in the sky, and it resembled, 'what is that? it's a clown, but it's not godfather, why does it make me feel terrified?' Unsure of what she had seen, she let out a yelp, and buried her face into the young boys chest.

"It's okay- Hey I don't even know your name, what is it?" the boy asked curiously. The girl looked up and straight into his eyes, which she quickly averted her eyes and answered, "I'm sorry, I don't have a name." She could only was with a great sadness in her voice. The boy could tell his questioned had upset her, "OH, I'm Sorry it's okay, how about we come up with a name for you together?" The girl looked to the boy who had offered the most generous thing she could think of grinned from ear to ear. And with that smile the boy couldn't help but notice how the stormy weather had cleared and was sunny once again. "By the way I'm Daisya, and welcome to my hometown Bodrum."

The duo was always causing trouble playing around. It was the most fun the girl thought she would ever remember having. Daisya had been the nicest person to help her out of the goodness of his heart. She hadn't known that kind of helpfulness. Even when she had her godfather, she was usually taking care of herself. For she knew her godfather wasn't all the way right. He had told her that his brother was her father, and that he and her mother were very ill and died after she was born. And that it was a miracle that the baby being born with the very same illness had survived. So her godfather was always teaching her how to always survive.


	6. Chapter 5: What's Hidden in the Dark

Chapter 5: What's hidden in the dark, always gets forgotten.

Nea enters his secret piano room in the Ark. A room that only Nea could find he had hidden it in the dark. A deception he used, from learning from The Earl. Nea paces around, sets down his music sheets. Stops, and stares in the mirror. Not looking nor searching. Nea sits at the piano bench, closes his eyes. Reaches for piano keys, and begins to play a lullaby.

The Millennium Earl is taking a stroll in his Ark, on his way to his secret lab, distracted by a lullaby coming from every direction inside the Ark. "Hmmmm... 3" Not thinking all about it too much The Earl continues, as he does, he feels as if gravity is pulling him down. He begins to feel extremely tired, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Without any uncertain thoughts, The Earl had known this was the doing of The Fourteenth. He had finally betrayed him. But why now, why would he- "Damn YOU! E-VE!" The Earl collapses into a deep sleep. As silence falls over the Ark, Nea knows he has to work fast before The Earl wakes along with the other Noah's. Nea rushes to The Earl's lab. That embryo once so small, was now lying asleep in a crib.

Clearly still human. Did The Earl make this human? He only had the power to create Akuma. Was this child a Noah? Or some kind of sick trophy for The Earl? Whatever the reasons The Earl had, Nea knew he couldn't let this happen. Whatever that crazy fat man has planned, Nea wouldn't let this poor child be the tip of that arrow.

But what if The Earl had created a human? Would its soul purposed be as those of Akuma? To do only his bidding? The Earl labeled it Eve, that disgusted Nea to think The Earl raising a child to be his... There that made Nea lose it. Gathering himself and his thoughts, Nea picks up the child and reassured them, " Don't worry child, you will be known only as The Forgotten. Never will The Earl remember you."

Finally waking up face planted first on the Ark floor, why was The Earl sleeping in the middle of his Ark? As The Earl speculated, the Fourteenth appeared before him. 'What have I forgotten?' The Earl lost in thought, "Enjoy your nap fat man?" The Earl finally replies, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" "Have you already forgotten?" snide he remarked.

The Earl's eyes widen at the Fourteenth's statement. What has that bastard done to me? As the Fourteenth begins to laugh hysterically, he vanishes before The Earl takes notice. And all The Earl could do was stand up to only be greeted again by the floor, as the same lullaby plays thru the Ark. Before The Earl is lost to sleep, he hears the Fourteenth whisper his betrayal, and that of which he had forgotten before the first lullaby.

The Earl only woke up to have forgotten all what the Musician had made him forget. And to only forget, to try to remember what he had forgotten. The Musician made sure this was something The Earl would never be able to find. He had hidden it so far in the dark. Inconclusively The Earl caught up with the Fourteenth and killed him.

But the Fourteenth's plan had succeeded. He placed the child in most capable hands. His brother Mana would care for the child. Mana declared to keep her hidden in the dark, so The Earl would never go looking for her.


	7. Chapter 6: Tale of the Red-Headed Boy

**Chapter 6: The Tale of the Red Headed Boy**

A red-headed boy and elderly man are walking down an old beaten path, the two begin to bicker... "Come on you Old Panda, we haven't got all day you know?" WHACK! How many times do I have you tell you I am not OLD!" "Alright, alright, ow that one hurt. So where are we off too now?" "We've been assigned a new mission, but we have much to travel." "Ah great, how much?" WHACK, SLAM! "Don't worry how long our journey will be, you have much to learn before we arrive. So it'll take us as long as I see fit." "Oohhh great, I can tell this is going be a long one.' The red-headed boy grumbled to himself. "Alright, grandpa, throw it at me."

'This is the third town we've been through. When are we going to get to this Black Order? Why did Panda have to pick a place so far? I'll die of boredom before I do of exhaustion. I need to sneak away from the Old Panda to get some me time. I saw there's a festival going on in the middle of town. It would be nice to get some local food, and check out the town.

Flashback: "As Bookman we must record the secrets of the world. Never to be attached to the real world." 'Of course I accepted these facts, all I ever wanted to be was a Bookman. But what was wrong with a little interaction with people? I still think their barbaric and stupid.'

As his stomach began to growl he made up his mind. 'Bookman is a hard job. And I do believe I deserve a couple of hours to myself. And plus Grandpa is always running off on his own. Why couldn't I?' The red-headed boy mischievously plotted his escape plan. As soon as Bookman fell asleep, he was sneaking out.

Slinking his way out of the alley and into the town center. The red-head is greeted by aroma flavors of meat, and other assorted foods. He starts to drool at the amass of different choices. Before he could even begin to wonder where to stuff his gut first. A glinting object blurs in his vision. As he starts to seek out the source, it's from a woman's hair, her barrettes glinting from the moonlight.

It's gathered at the top, letting her long black hair glide down her back, up over her shoulders. Wow, such beautiful hair. As the woman turns around. That's when he really sees her. She looked to be around his age, she was shaped just like an hour-glass. Her eyes, he could not look away from them. The dark purple, and light pink in her eyes, he had never seen eyes like hers. Finally piecing every part of her together. Did he truly realize the beauty he was beholding.

"SHE IS SOO TOTALLY MY TYPE!" he yelled! The whole street turns to look at this red-headed boy, who had greatly embarrassed himself. The girl spots the loud mouth and giggles, as she notices, he's completely staring at her. She knows it's her, he's looking at, because the rest of the town is staring at him and his outburst. She continues her buy at the scarf stand. To only be gently touched on the shoulder, and hear. "Please excuse my rudeness, from before. I didn't mean to shout, but please, Miss." She turns around, "Please Miss, I must know your name?"

DAMN! Caught off guard, only till now that she was face to face with the red-headed boy, did she realize how good-looking he was. "My name is Ryiann." she had answered so sweetly. "Ryiann, would you like to enjoy the rest of the festival with me?" he said with a bow. This cute guy wanted to be around her. How could she say no? "It'll be my pleasure." 'Wait- did she say would hang around me? Did that actually work?'

The red-headed boy astounded, shook his head and put his arm out for her to hold. The girl gently puts her arm around his. The red-headed boy was pure slush on the inside, 'She's actually touching me!' He could die and go to heaven right then and there. Spending the evening together, eating everything in sight. Playing and winning all the festival games, having to run and hide from all the local angry kids. He had never spent time with anyone like this before. She was fun, free, fearless, and her beauty was unfathomable.

Was this his fate? Too only see what can be, instead of getting to live it out. He didn't know the answer, but spending whatever time he had left with her, he was going to make the most of it. "So where are you from?" She asked. What, what will I tell her? "Everywhere.." "I also don't have a home. I've been on my own traveling since I was 9." "Really, why so young?" "My godfather took me in. But he traveled with the circus, so we were always on the move. But when I was 9 my godfather vanished. So I just kept traveling in search of him."

As they were talking, he hadn't noticed they were back at where he and his grandpa were staying, the sun was just coming up. That's when he saw him. Standing in the doorway, waiting for the red-headed boy. "Um, who is that?" "O-Ohh- that's my grandpa..." "Aww.. He is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" The old man smirks at the young lady's comment, "Jr. Where were you all night?" "Sorry Old Panda-" WHACK SMACK SLAM! Oh great, grandpa for sure has scared her away with his lack of anger management. Hysterical laughter- What is - is she giggling? "Huh?" SMACK! Giggles. "Forget it Jr. We're leaving now." "Yes, Panda." "Hey, I'm sorry, but I got to go." She kisses him on the cheek,

"It's okay, I understand. I had a great time. You have your journey, and I have mine. Let's just cherish that fact that our paths did cross, and was able to enjoy one another's company." Wow, she just wasn't beautiful on the outside. She was the only human the red-headed boy had ever grown to like. He wished her a safe journey. And they parted ways. "You mustn't get attached to such things!" "Panda, I- I know. I won't let it happen again, I promise."

Snapped back into reality. He looks over to the red-headed boy talking to himself.. "Lavi- did you-?" Lavi says to himself, as he rubs the back of his head. "Dream of Ryiann?" "How'd you know I was going to say-" "I had the same dream..." "How is that possible-old panda?" Bookman goes for a swing, Lavi braces for a hit... Bookman arm still in half swing stops. "The woman in the snow!" Lavi just stares at Bookman. 'Woman in the snow? What was this old geezer babbling about?' "The Leaf of Revival, the woman Kanda said he dug out from the snow. It was her Lavi!" Lavi exasperated "The frozen girl, it was Ryiann!" How could Bookman not have seen it? 'It was her!'


	8. Chapter 7: The Frozen Girl Part 1

Chapter 7: The Frozen Girl Part One

SLAP! Allen startled by his dream, it was as if he could feel that slap. Allen awoke in his room back at the Black Order. 'Why did I dream of that?' He knew it had more to do with his own pleasure he got out of seeing his friend assault his Master.

The growling of Allen's empty stomach took over all of his thoughts, Allen changed and headed to the Cafeteria. "10 orders of mitarashi dango, no make that 40! 10 of..." After devouring his meal. A tall broad shoulder Finder informs Allen was summoned to Chief Koumi's office. Upon his arrival, Allen stops dead in his tracks. 'Of course it would be him.'

Allen sulks into the room not to happy about being assigned yet again with him. No other than Kanda was standing there, looking just as frustrated as ever. The last thing Allen wanted was to be out on assignment with sourpuss Kanda...

'Great, moyashi.' Kanda was just as displeased as Allen. "Okay you two, you are off to find innocence that seems to be causing very uncomfortable weather. Have fun!" Koumi hurries out of the room to avoid any conflict, if any came up. 'Got out of there in time!' Sipping from his coffee mug.

'Good thing Lavi and Bookmen tagged along. Kanda and I would have ended up murdering each other before we could even leave the Order.' "So we're after the Leaf of Revival, it's said to have the proprieties to bring life to those who have passed on." Bookman was going over their itinerary. 'Why would the Innocence cause this? We will find out soon enough.' Bookman had a feeling this would be more than just finding innocence.

"I'll keep going, they don't need 5 people to save them." Kanda said aggravated. 'Why do I always get stuck working with moyashi, and all these other people I don't need slowing me down.' "Che-" "He's right Master Walker, I will go on ahead with Master Kanda." The finder reassured Allen. "Alright." Allen didn't like Kanda, but if he wanted to go on ahead in this blizzard than Allen couldn't argue, there were people who needed his help now. The girl had said her and her father had stayed at an Inn that wasn't too far. So they headed there to seek shelter.

As Allen and the others wait out the blizzard, the temperature starts to rise. Blowing hot winds, melting the snow. "Well looks like we can head back out." Lavi had said with relief, if there was one thing Lavi hated, it was being cold. 'Good thing we have these coats, otherwise I think I would freeze to death out here.'

'What is up with this weather? Going from one extremity to the other? Why is the innocence reacting like this?' Just as Kanda was speculating the mystery of the Innocence. The blizzard just stopped dead, and the temperature was rising with significant heat.

Kanda and the Finder had walked for some time now. With the snow melting, it was making it harder to walk then it was when they had been stuck in the blizzard. Just as Kanda took a step, his foot fell thru the snow, then all of Kanda disappears. "Master Kanda!"

The Finder runs to his aid, "Che, Stop you fool! You'll bury us both down here!" Always surrounded by incompetence Kanda thought to himself. Kanda got his bearings and looked around what seemed to be a carved out shelter someone had poorly dug out.

Kanda could tell it had collapsed, and by his instinct, Kanda looked down by where the pathetic excuse of shelter caved in and notice the most peculiar thing. Two round objects, both had such angelic features, something that would disappear then reappear. As he stared intently at the magical objects, Kanda came to the realization, 'Those are..' "EYES!"


End file.
